Moments of Mallie
by Nina.4444
Summary: snippets from Mark and Callie's life together - with the seattle grace family of course :  Let me know if you think i should keep going :
1. Benched

**Plus One**

**Benched.**

He pushed open the door tentatively taking a deep breath readying himself for what he knew was to come. Shutting it quietly behind him he pulled off his leather jacket and threw it over the couch as he walked into the lounge. He could see Derek, Owen and Cristina's smirking faces from where he had left them in the attending's room when he'd announced that he was heading home for the day. And while they had all teased him he knew that they weren't at all envious of Mark's next job after the long day of surgery after surgery they'd had.

"Hope you bought a comfortable couch Sloan" Cristina had yelled after him and in response he'd thrown her a mock glare before he left the room and their laughter behind.

As Mark walked into the large open dining area he frowned at the silence of the house. Walking down the hall further into the back family room area the surgeon felt a familiar warm feeling spread through his chest as his eyes took in the sight before him. She lay on the couch, on her side, one arm folded beneath her while the other lay limply over her stomach. Her eyes were closed and the sunlight flooding in the large windows made her golden skin shimmer. He couldn't help the grin that crept onto his lips and Mark let his bag slide off his shoulder before he placed it softly on the ground. He silently made his way towards his wife before he crouched down beside the couch lifting an arm to brush back one of her midnight black curls that had escaped from the clip she held her hair back with,

"Don't touch me" Mark jumped violently in surprise, freezing his arm suspended in mid air and when her eyes snapped open he could see the anger in them. The anger, he reminded himself, that he had completely expected. The anger that made her brown eyes sparkle distracting him from the glare that he was supposed to be worried about,

"Mark!" her sharp voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he retracted his arm as she sat up with a small amount of effort. Without another word she stood up and walked around him towards the kitchen without so much as a hello. It hurt, he would admit it. He felt the sharp blow to the stomach. They rarely fought, hardly ever actually fought. Sure they disagreed, had arguments all the time they were both stubborn, but they never really fought. So of course it bothered him.

He stood and followed the woman catching sight of the stone that sparkled as the sun caught it. The stone attached to the golden band he had slid onto her finger almost a year and a half before. Looking down at his own finger he observed his matching thicker band minus the diamonds of course. When he looked back up he gulped seeing his wife glaring at him once again and forced the smile that had reformed on his lips away,

"Cal" but her glare just intensified as she took another sip of water holding her hand up at him. And for a moment he wanted to laugh. He wanted to laugh and hold her and kiss her because at that moment she was the most beautiful and most comical thing he'd ever seen. He knew she couldn't be angry with him, not really. She had no real grounds to be upset with him not that she would ever admit it. They were both to stubborn for their own good.

"Love" He tried again and this time the scathing look caused him to hear Cristina's words again and glance back towards their couch where he knew there was a high possibility he would sleeping that night.

"Don't talk to me I'm angry at you" she stated and he nodded having learned over the last couple of months that the worst thing he could do was to disagree with her.

"You can take the couch tonight Sloan" She said coldly the unforgiving anger laced in her voice. But he wasn't happy with that and he certainly wasn't going to spend the night without her. It wasn't something they'd done once in the past two years. Not unless they'd had to. Unless one of them had a surgery or was working overnight. Their hours had, for the most part, however become pretty constant and it made it a lot easier to plan their lives out. And so apart from the nights they spent running around the hospital they'd spent every night wrapped up in each other neither wanting to be anywhere else.

It wasn't going to change now.

The plastic surgeon followed the orthopaedic one to their bedroom where she began to pull the top she was wearing from her frame. He grinned, thanking the heavens that she had her back turned to him, when she got her arms stuck and after a few seconds of her struggling he crossed the room tugging the offending item over her head, only to be met with the same glare as before. Once she'd pulled on a more comfy attire as she had been doing each night she'd gotten home from work she turned back to the doorway ready to leave. Only to be met with her husband who wasn't planning on moving any time soon.

He didn't fail to realise that the fact that she hadn't yet changed meant that she'd fallen asleep as soon as she'd arrived home from the hospital which she'd left in a huff while he and Owen had been in surgery. Derek and Karev had been quick to inform them however that she'd made quite the show storming down the stairs with the chief calling her back from the balcony above.

He also couldn't help but notice it was one of his shirts that she had pulled over her head. The one that she had claimed as her own that fell to her mid thigh that looked mighty good on her and that made it even harder to take the irritated woman seriously.

"Move" she commanded irately but he shook his head watching her eyes narrow dangerously,

"Move" She repeated more forcefully but it was about as successful as the first time she had made her request. Finally she gave in and threw her hands up looking at him furiously,

"No surgery Mark...None...No. Surgeries!" he just watched her knowing that she'd be able to tell simply by looking at him that he had been deadly serious when he'd told the chief that he thought it was time for his wife to ease up on the surgeries. Sure he probably should have talked it through with her first but he knew there was no way he'd ever get her to agree. But he was the one who saw how saw she was after leaning over a patient for hours upon end. He was the one who knew about the dizziness she had been having lately...not to mention how high her last blood pressure check had been. Since then Mark would do it whenever he ran into her around the hospital and there was a cuff in sight.

But then she surprised him, as she did a lot lately, and he frowned as he watched the anger in her eyes evaporate being replaced by sadness and exhaustion the latter which he had been seeing in her far too often which had made him decide in the first place to lighten her work load a little.

"My jobs what I live for Mark, you know that. It's what we both live for. It's who we are. You can't take that away from me" she said quietly and his heart swelled taking in the sight of her eyes filling with tears. She turned from him and trudged into their en-suite standing at the vanity. He followed her once again and resisted her as she tried to pull away when he wrapped his arms around her waist feeling the roundness of her stomach.

"You're wrong Cal" and even he was shocked with his words for a moment cursing himself but he ploughed on before she could get even more upset with him.

"I used to live for work love and yeah it is who we are but I'm so much more now Callie, we're so much more. And now I live for more than work and I'm not going to let anything take that away from me Cal" He spoke to her holding her gaze in the mirror with his arms still wrapped around her. Even though he'd seen her cry more in the last three weeks than in their whole relationship he still wasn't immune to the horrible feeling that consumed him whenever he saw the salty drops roll down her cheeks.

"Mark I didn't mean—" But he cut her off as he gently spun her around and silenced her with a finger on her lips.

"I know" he whispered and then he replaced his finger with his lips in a gentle kiss. When he pulled back he wiped her tears from her faintly flushed cheeks with his thumbs.

"I'm sorry I wasn't really angry with you I'm just not used to being so...useless" his heart ached with her last word and he could feel her frustration with herself. She didn't want to slow down, she didn't want to stop working and she wasn't used to having to take care of herself so carefully. She didn't know how. Mark leant down and kissed her once more before replying,

"You're definitely not useless Cal you've got the most important job of all" And her eyes shined once again but this time with happiness as a smile spread across her lips. Their hands met each other's his laying over the top of hers beneath the hem of his shirt on the soft skin of her stomach and she knew that as far as her husband and best friend was concerned she was doing the most important job in the world.

"Can I at least do some short surgeries if my blood pressure goes down a little" he laughed at her attempt and her innocent voice,

"We'll see" he replied as her hand gently cupped over her slightly rounded stomach she leaned into his arms letting herself relax for the first time in days knowing that she wasn't useless and helpless or feeble and vulnerable like she had been thinking. Instead she was still the strong and independent ortho surgeon that she had always been and her body warmed as she caught her husband looking down at her tenderly and knew that he had been right all along.

Not that she would ever admit it.

**New little thing I'm trying let me know what you think and if I should continue. They're going to be snippets of Mark and Callie's life together. **

**If I do it'll probably be random moments from Callie and Mark's life while she's pregnant and they prepare for their baby and maybe afterwards? :) Anywho let me know what you think about it! **

**Thank you for reading guys, hope you liked it!**

**Nina xx**


	2. Little Baby Bumps

**Moments of Mallie**

**Little baby bumps**

He turned and grinned at the woman who stood in front of him.

The black jeans she wore looked as if they were painted on but her long, slim legs but the plastic surgeon found they were hard to pay attention to when all she wore on top was a lacy, black bra that her breasts filled out even more than usual plump with her pregnancy. Normally if Mark Sloan realised that he wasn't focusing on either of these things he'd begin to worry what was wrong with him but in that moment all he could see was her wide, giddy grin and sparkling eyes.

She walked barefoot towards him and his eyes flitted down, the sparkle of her wedding rings catching his eye. When she was no more than several steps away from him he raised an eyebrow at her and her grin only widened even further but then she stopped and slowly turned sideways.

"Was this here yesterday?" She asked innocently and it was then that he saw what she was talking about as she raised her hand to settle on her stomach. Mark felt his heart swell and it was him that took the last few steps towards her before he dropped to his knees softly. He grinned up at her, eye level with her stomach where he could see the tiny bump that was forming. He placed a hand on either sides of her hips and turned her until she was facing him again,

"Hi baby" He breathed into her stomach and he heard her laugh. Looking up at her with wide eyes he spoke,

"Look Cal" She nodded hearing the excitement in his voice,

"I know" she said and he smiled again planting a kiss on her stomach just above her belly button. Then, while his hand did not once break contact with her bump, he slowly got to his feet. Mark ran a hand down his wife's flushed cheek staring at her with the most belief and wonder she'd seen in a long time.

She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him even closer to her as his lips met hers. It was a kiss of love, pure, undying, unwavering, everlasting love. It was full of excitement, of hope and passion. It was a kiss of two surgeons in love, married, in their home, with their child safely between them. Two surgeons, two friends, two lovers. And neither could be happier.

"I love you so much" He spoke against her lips,

"I love you too"

**Yay! Here's another one guys I hope you like it I love writing them : )**

**Please review**** and let me know what you think!**

**Thanks,**

**Nina xx**


	3. Growing out

**Moments of Mallie**

**Growing out **

Callie stood facing the ceiling length sliding door that doubled as a mirror against the opposite wall. Her face was slowly but surely turning a bright red as she held her breath but her rounded stomach was as flat as she could possibly get it. After several moments she gasped sucking in a long breath of air and let out a long, loud string of curse words that echoed around the room. Looking up at the mirror again she let her arms fall to her sides in disappointment and glared at herself before trying once more to force the tiny silver button through the hole in her jeans.

After several more attempts Callie let out a loud cry and slid down the wall exhausted and frustrated.

"Baby I don't know if that language is entirely appropriate for the baby" Looking up she glared at the man who entered the bedroom buttoning up his black shirt effortlessly. She sighed before she ran a hand over her face,

"What's wrong?" he asked a second later and Callie could hear the concern in his voice. Opening her eyes she peered up at Mark who's face was creased with confusion. She just pointed to her jeans and he quickly caught on when he saw her favourite pair undone.

"I'm getting fatter" she said and Mark raised an eyebrow at her trying with all his might not to smile at his devastated wife on the ground in front of him,

"No you aren't honey you're pregnant" but his logical response wasn't enough for her. Callie extended her arm holding up her hand for him and he gently pulled her upright until she was standing in front of him. She grabbed his hand and led them to the bed,

"You know Cal I'd love to but we really have to get to wor-" he stopped with a smile and finished his sentence with a laugh when she turned to glare at him once again. Instead she flopped backwards onto the bed and grabbed each side of her jeans,

"Pull these together" Mark let out a laugh,

"Please!" She added a little more desperately,

"Cal we can get you some more jeans" he said looking down at her,

"Sloan!" she yelled and before he knew it he was leaning over the bed holding her jeans and pulling them tighter around her hips,

"Pull, pull, pull, pull" she encouraged and then sucked in her breath again laying a hand on her stomach. Mark just climbed onto the bed straddling her hips.

"Cal don't hold your breath our baby needs its oxygen" he said smirking at her actions while he still attempted to wrestle her jeans together. A second later he stopped and shook his head,

"Sweetheart you're just going to have to accept it okay, we'll go shopping after work alright?" he tried but he could tell she was on the verge of either throwing a hissy fit or bursting out in tears and he wasn't exactly sure which one he'd prefer,

"Cal it's to be expected plus it means our baby's growing properly" he said comfortingly hoping, praying, begging and everything else for her not to get upset.

She sighed in exasperation and he in relief as he pulled her up into a sitting position while he turned and pulled out another pair of jeans for her that he knew she thought were too big. After he'd grabbed the end of her jeans and managed to tug them from off her legs with an effort since they were so tight he crouched down and let her step into the new pair that were receiving a harsh glare from his wife. He pulled the denim up over her legs and still crouching he easily slipped the button through the hole. And just before he stood up he raised her shirt and kissed her belly quickly before bouncing up and kissing her.

When they pulled apart she grinned against his lips,

"Thank you" he smiled and kissed her again,

"Now let's go cause we're late!"

**I hope you guys like this one anddd remember I'm a sucker for a review **

**Thank you all**

**Nina xx**


	4. Caffeine and cardiac surgeons

**Moments of Mallie**

**Coffee**

Mark Sloan stepped out of the elevator rolling his stiff shoulders. The surgery had finally finished and had been successful albeit a few minor complications and Mark could still hear the gasps of relief from the patient's family when he'd told them that the young boy was fine. His jaw stretched as a yawn erupted on his face and he turned to enter the attending's room. The surgeon, however, abruptly stopped mid-step when he caught a glance of the sight before him and he couldn't stop the grin that grew on his lips. He let himself lean against the door frame as he took in the scene unfolding in the room.

His smirk only grew as he watched Callie, who was standing by the coffee machine send a glare that could probably make grown men cry towards Cristina who stood in front of her with a large plastic cup in her hand. Alex Karev stood beside her and it appeared that history had been made, that pigs could in fact fly or perhaps hell had frozen over because the two appeared to be agreeing on something. Derek and Owen both sat at the desk in the middle of the room and were both watching the unfolding scene with amusement. Mark watched as Alex spoke to Callie very slowly as if by some chance that was going to make her agree with him and his smile widened as he watched his wife simply grow angrier and angrier. Unfortunately for him, however, it was then that he was spotted by the young, budding cardiothoracic surgeon and was dragged into the action quicker than he had wanted to be.

"Sloan come here will you" Cristina called and Mark moved from the doorway towards the trio watching his wife who turned to look at him in outrage,

"Hey sweetheart what's the problem?" she glared at him this time not finding his joking even slightly humorous but it was Cristina who answered,

"Your hormone filled wife over here wants coffee but we all know that pregnant woman can't have coffee so if you'd like to give us a hand before she kills us with one of these plastic stirrer things that would be appreciated" Mark couldn't help but chuckle at Cristina's answer along with her and Alex's serious expressions while Callie was eyeing the coffee,

"Cal you know you can't have the coffee" he said gently and she turned to him,

"I just want one sip" she said and he could see the tiredness in her eyes along with the frustration,

"Yeah that's a big sip Cal" Alex interjected gesturing to the jumbo sized cup in Cristina's hand,

"Oh whatever you guys don't get to decide what I can and can't do" the others looked to Mark effectively telling him that he would be handling this one,

"No love we can't but you can and I know that you'll choose to do what's right by the baby" he said and watched Callie frown,

"Are you saying that I'm a bad mum?"

"No Cal I'm not saying you're a bad mum" he reassured her,

"Just one sip" she pleaded for the last time,

"Alright ONE sip" Mark relented and Callie gleefully looked towards Cristina who rolled her eyes dramatically,

"Savour it love because it's the last one for nine months" he said just as she reached for the cup but stopped mid motion before she turned towards him,

"Last one?" she asked frowning,

"Last one" he confirmed standing his ground and she sighed nodding before she took the cup and took a big sip of the caffeine goodness. Until at least Cristina began to pull it away. She followed it and Mark along with the others laughed before wrapping his arms around her pulling her away.

"no no no no no no no" Alex stepped in front of her chuckling and she sighed leaning back into her husband,

"Finnnee" she whined only to be met with more laughing,

And when Cristina went to raise the large coffee cup to her lips she stopped abruptly as she caught the pregnant orthopaedic surgeon's glare and then sighed before tipping it out and not drinking it in front of her friend, rolling her eyes. 

**Sorry for the wait : )**

**Please review!****  
><strong>

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Thanks to everyo****ne reading and those reviewing especially thanks!**

**Nina xx**


	5. Stuck

**Moments of Mallie**

**Stuck**

"MAAAARKK!" Mark Sloan's head snapped towards the staircase at the concerning sound of his wife's loud voice from upstairs. Mark quickly pushed his chair backwards and stood up from the kitchen table where he had just sat down and pulled out some hospital reports. He headed for the hall skipping up the stairs three at a time his heart beating a little too fast.

"Cal!" he called halfway up stairs,

"Cal, what's wrong? Is it the baby?...Did he move…or she? What happened? Are you sick, hurt, Cal?" he asked in one long breath his chest rising and falling as his eyes searched the room and Callie for the problem,

Callie simply stared at her husband, who had burst through the bathroom door,

"Mark!" she said almost yelling but effectively silencing him. She reached up and stretched out a hand to him,

"I can't get out" And this time it was him who simply stared at her for a second,

"Mark!" she prompted shaking her hand at him but instead of reaching forward and grasping it he repeated her words,

'You can't get out?" he questioned and when she nodded a small smirk grew on his lips and she glared before he began to laugh,

"Mark just get me out!" she whined but he just shook his head grinning, calmly leaning back against the sink,

"I'm going to kill you" she deadpanned,

"From there?" he teased, laughter in his voice,

"I'll call Cristina, or Derek, or Owen or Bailey!" she threatened and she raised an eyebrow,

"How?" Callie just glared at him again and he shrugged before beginning to walk away quietly laughing at his wife's predicament. He gasped feeling water saturate his back and he heard her laughter before he peered down inspecting the back of his pants.

"You're sleeping on the couch for the rest of this pregnancy!" she said and he swiveled completely around on his heels before kneeling beside the bath tub,

"You wouldn't do that to me Cal" but she just grinned and nodded. It was his turn to grin and he leaned forward to kiss her lips before moving to sit on the side of the bathtub. He realised what was happening a moment too late when Callie's arm wrapped around his neck and the only thing he heard was water sloshing out of the bathtub as he was pulled in.

Callie's gleeful and slightly evil laugh filled the bathroom bouncing off the walls as her husband straddled her waist glaring down at her. But he couldn't stop the corners of his lips turning upwards at her smile.

"I can't believe you just did that" he said shaking his head but instead of answering she just grinned leaning up to meet his arms for the second time,

Half an hour later Mark turned, droplets of water making their way down his chiseled chest and beneath the towel that he'd just wrapped around his waist. Gripping her hand Mark pulled her very beautiful body and one very large baby bump out of the water before wrapping a fluffy, white towel around her.

**Hey Guys, little story before Xmas I hope you liked it!  
>I'm hoping to get another one up before the 25<strong>**th****!**

**Thanks,**

**Nina xx**


	6. He Knows What's Best

**Moments of Mallie**

**He knows what's best **

"Yang, Karev what do you see?"

"The left ventricle is dilated 62mm, diffuse hypokinesis" Alex started taking in the image that was on the screen before them,

"Slight pleural effusion, ejection fraction was only 29%, but there's no other valvular or structural abnormalities" Christina added her head slightly cocked as her eyes scanned the image,

"JVP was elevated to 8cm above sternal angle" the pair turned to see the Chief and attendings behind them appear suitably impressed and Callie could only shake her head at the similar smirk that played on each of their lips.

"The kids' toast" Alex said a moment later,

"Good candidate for surgery, an awesome surgery, who's doing it?" Christina asked her eyes on the scan and was only drawn away when the chief let out a groan of frustration,

"Neither of you" with his final comment the chief turned and stalked from the room raising a hand to massage his temples.

"You two could be unstoppable if you could just learn a little bit of tact" Derek said a moment later taking a large bite from an apple,

"Pffft tact doesn't save lives. Really though who is doing that surgery?" the neurosurgeon just shook his head as Owen pulled the image from the screen and flicked open a thick folder, pulling out a seat next to the other man,

"Sorry I'm lat-You young lady have three more bites and I'm taking that off you" Mark said having just walked through the door and Owen and Derek craned their heads only to see Callie perched on the bench behind them, her hand poised in front of her open mouth,

Mark leant on the opposite side of the table as Callie's eyebrows flew upwards as she her gaze found her husbands,

"You're not taking this off me" she stated defiantly and Owen caught the smirks that reappeared on the residents faces,

"Cal you know those just-" but Mark's words were cut off when Callie took a very, very large bite out of the creamy donut she was holding before looking back at the plastic surgeon with satisfaction. Both Christina and Alex snorted in amusement as they watched the pair while Derek and Owen only tried to hide their own smirks. Mark simply shook his head,

"That's two" he stated simply not moving from his position and Callie fixed him with a glare that could deter most it appeared, however, that Mark Sloan had been on the receiving end of it one too many times to really worry about it now.

"Callie you know that they always make you sick" she shook her head before he had finished his sentence,

"Uh uh my morning sickness has pretty much gone and my appetite is back, I'll be fine" but that didn't stop Mark from rounding the table before she even more her very pregnant body several steps away from him,

Damn Sloan.

Before she knew it he had plucked the donut from her hand and had handed it to Derek who had looked surprised for only a second before chucking it into the bin. They watched Callie for a moment waiting for the explosion but instead she simply turned away from her husband picking up the case files again and moving away from him slightly. It was clear that she was angry at him and Mark had to conceal his smirk from his irritated wife.

It was as Owen was talking Derek through the extensive damage to the nerves that Mark abruptly turned to him and suddenly held out his copy of the case notes to Derek. Confused the neurosurgeon accepted the file and watched his friend swivel around and grab the bin from behind him while simultaneously hooking his foot around the leg of the chair that sat beneath the table. They watched Mark hold the bin in front of Callie _just_ in time as her body flinched violently and she vomited into it. Mark gripped her shoulders once his wife was holding the bin herself and gently guided her down into the chair before he pulled her hair back away from her face with one hand and rubbed her back with his other.

The others couldn't help but smile at the couple and watch the side of Mark that they rarely got to see carefully but skilfully manage his wife's sickness expertly. But they all snapped into action when he turned and clicked at them muttering water. It was then that Bailey moved through the door, case file in hand while holding a bottle of water up to Derek who cracked it open and passed it to Mark. When Callie finally managed to stop emptying her stomach she took the water and skulled half of it down effectively washing the unpleasant taste from her mouth along with the burning in her throat.

While Mark got rid of the evidence Callie ran a hand over her face and held the cool bottle up to her flushed cheeks cooling them. After a minute she stood up with a groan and turned back to them only to find her husband walking back into the room, a small smirk on his face. She raised a hand and pointed and him defiantly,

"Shut up" she commanded and the others grinned widely knowing that the two words were as much as Mark was ever going to get as an apology.

**I'm soooooooooooooooooo angry and upset and horrified by what has happened on greys! I have been in hospital and only caught up yesterday. DEVASTATED!**

**So I had to write something. :( Hope you like and would very much appreciate a quick review**

**xx**


End file.
